Known World
by Kanjo no Jiyu
Summary: Kiera is a girl chosen to go to the Naruto world. But when she gets there, she discovers something is wrong- she's her twelve-year-old self again! Plus, Konan from the Akatsuki wants to keep her, what else can she do? Kiera was specifically told NOT to mess with the storyline, but she doesn't want to let her favorite characters die. What will she do? Rated T for language.
1. New World

**Just a random idea I thought would work..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any video games mentioned etc.**

**Note: This isn't my first TRY at a story. I hope this'll be good and you'll like it... 'Cause personally, I don't like the way I write.. "-.-" Oh well, ONWARD!**

* * *

_Chapter I: New World_

(Kiera's POV)

Excited. Hyper. Absolutely hyper and excited. That's how I felt then. I couldn't wait! It was everything I'd ever dreamed of, I had no idea why my dad recommended me. What I was about to do was a risky but adventurous thing.

"What does one take to another world?" I murmured to myself. See, people had recently found a way to other worlds, in other words humans made a portal. They actually managed to make a few of them, the scientists. My dad, it just so happened, was head scientist which was why I was going where I was going. Anyway, in said portals, the people working near them could occaisionally catch glimpses of what was inside. So one day, a scientist looked at a portal, and saw what was in it. These carvings in a mountain. Said scientist reported the sighting to my dad who was head scientist. Which, long story short, led to me being asked if I wanted to go on a 'dangerous' mission to another world: the Naruto world. Or what _looked_ like the Naruto world. Of course I said yes, so that's why I had to pack stuff into my giant backpack. I was going alone, so it was a bit scary, but the thought of actually physically being in the world among shinobi was exciting. Suddenly, my dad came into my room, breaking my train of thought.

"Are you almost ready Kiera?" He asked. My dad was a no-nonsense kind of guy, which during childhood was rather boring. I sighed.

"What would someone pack for a trip to another world?" I asked. Dad adjusted his glasses.

"I would try taking electronics, to see if they worked so you could communicate with us. I'd suggest clothes and things like that too. Well, I've got to go to work to make sure everything is ready." With a small answer and an excuse to leave, he left. I sighed again.

"Clothes, electonics, maybe some enjoyable stuff..." I trailed off, finishing my list in my head. I had a Wii, PS3, PSVita, 3DS, DSi, a couple of Ipods, an Ipad, a Kindle Fire HD, a laptop, a smart phone, and their games and accessories. I decided to pack clothes and stuff before my electronics. I mean hey, my family was rich thanks to the research my dad did, and I was an only child. I suppose I was a bit spoiled. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a bunch of clothes, placing them into my backpack neatly. I put some jewelry and makeup in there too. I enjoyed looking nice, on any occasion. I put some other things into my bag and before I knew it, my bag was mostly full. I sighed.

"What if I could find a tv? I'd want to play my precious games, after all. Otherwise it'd be.. weird. I'm so used to playing video games.." I sighed and turned to my accumulated electronics. I loved my Wii to pieces(not literally though), I adored my PS3 and Vita..

"What the hell, I'll wrap it all in blankets and take as much as possible.. I only hope it won't break. Heh, I think I'm addicted to my electronics." I declared. I'd need glasses eventually, I figured, but I really didn't care because hours and hours of enjoyment were making up for that. I took some blankets from my closet and wrapped it all up in them so they hopefully wouldn't break. I took the bundle and put it in my backpack, then tried to zip it up. The zipper got stuck.

"Stupid zipper you hate me for this don't you.." I pulled the zipper around then pulled it up. I was really surprised _all_ my games fit in my back pack. I pulled it on my back. It was heavy. I didn't know how long I could walk with it on my back, but I wasn't willing to give up my 'precious babies.' I trekked downstairs, nearly falling once. My mom was waiting for me, fake smile plastered in place. She never supported the idea of me going, come to think of it, not may people did. I was picked for the mission because of my extensive knowledge of everything Naruto-wise. I nodded to her, she stood up and enveloped me in an awkward hug. She then pulled back and we walked out to the car. I was still excited, but I began to have second thoughts. What if something happened to the portal while I was there? And I'd never be able to get home. I nearly shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Are you ready Kiera? You can still back out, you know. You don't have to go." My dad was making sure I was A-okay with going off into uncharted waters, so to speak.

"Chicken out and miss a once in a lifetime chance? No can do. I'm going." I nodded to completely confirm my decision. Sure, I had doubts, but who could pass up an offer like this? Not me, that's for sure.

"Alright then. Try not to mess with the storyline; you're only there to collect information. Try to come back within the year, and get as close to your original 'spawn point' as possible. If you don't, you could end up somewhere else, not here. Have a safe trip." He said solemnly. I tilted my head slightly.

"Won't I need something to protect myself? Like a dagger or gun or something? I'm going into the land of shinobi, and not all of them are friendly y'know." I asked. They didn't _really_ expect me to survive without a weapon, did they? Huh. I guess they did, because my dad sighed and told me to wait a minute. I placed my hands on my hips and waited for him to come back.

'They _honestly_ expect me to go to a world, where literally anyone could kidnap me, without _any_ type of protection? That's unprepared.' I thought. If they wanted me to go into a dangerous world with no protection whatsoever, what else could go wrong?

"Here. Use it only if necessary, but there's plenty of ammo. The portal's ready." My dad handed me a satchel thing and a pistol in a gun holster. I smiled.

"Thanks, and bye-bye." I hugged him, earning a small smile from him. I pulled away and adjusted my satchel and heavy backpack, also putting on the holster. My dad patted my head.

"Good luck." He said. I smirked, and trotted toward the portal the team of scientists kept behind a glass wall. I opened the door into the room and shut it behind me.

"Time for my kick-ass adventure in another world!" I exclaimed quietly. I could feel a force pulling me gently toward the portal, so I walked slowly to it. The tugging got stronger, and I was close enough to touch it. So I reached out to touch the portal, which felt cool like some sort of gel. I felt it barely a second before I was sucked into the portal. Naturally, I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing I felt was my arm being shaken. I groaned, not yet remembering I went to another world.

"Five more minutes..." I murmured, trying to roll over. Whatever was shaking my arm didn't let me though.

"Please wake up, I want to see if you're alright." A strangely familiar female voice said, gently shaking me some more. I sighed, and forced my heavy eyes open. When I saw who was shaking me, and remembered what happened, I immediately shot up.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered a bit when I asked. I already knew who it was, I just wanted her to confirm it.

"My name is Konan, what's yours?" Konan asked. I giggled.

"Kiera. My name's Kiera." I giggled some more. My dad specifically told me not to mess with the storyline, but he wasn't here to scold me. I decided then I'd do whatever the hell I wanted, after all, who doesn't _dream_ of doing this? Might as well have some fun.

"You have an odd name. What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?" She asked. I frowned slightly.

"What do you me-" I stopped talking when I looked down at myself. There was no doubting it, I was somehow turned younger when I got there. I was in my twelve-year-old body, so basically I _was_ a twelve-year-old.

"What the heck happened to me?"

* * *

**So yeah! That's the first chapter! How was it? Did I draw out her time on our world too long? Was that part boring? Please review! And sorry yeah I know, not _that_ much Naruto. I'll update when I can, for me school's about to start so.. yeah. BYEE!**

**- This has been Kanjo no Jiyu**


	2. Jiaxing

**Hello! I present to you chapter two! Before the chapter though, I'd like to take a minute to thank the followers/favoriters of my story. FIVE follows and TWO favorites?! EPIC!**

**BIG THANK-YOU to Chachia, Iinvalidzz, Bloodie Reader, Nightingale sama, and fanfiction2010 for their follows! ^-^**

**BIG THANK-YOU to Bass Music Lover Forever and Bloodie Reader for their favorites! ^-^**

**Also a THANK-YOU to "Lucy", a guest, who reviewed my story. Here's my reply:**

_**First of all, I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Kiera has kept her mind. I forgot to mention she was sixteen, but was(somehow) turned back into a twelve-year-old. Sorry 'bout that -.-" Yep, Kiera **_**is**_** a bit spoiled. In my house though, we have just as many games, if not more.. ^_^"**_

**AND let me present a big THANKS! To shadet06vocaloid for letting me use her OC! She's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any games mentioned/used etc. Nor do I own Jiaxing, she belongs to shadet06vocaloid!**

**STORYTIME! ^_^**

***insert line here***

_Chapter II: Jiaxing_

(Kiera's POV)

Konan was looking at me oddly.

"What do you mean what happened to you?" She asked curiously. I bit my lip.

'Do I tell her..? Or keep it a secret? Neeh, I'll tell her for shits an' grins just to see her face.' I made up my mind, quite literally, to tell her.

"Okay. You're a character in an anime called Naruto, after the kyuubi kid. I come from another world where millions of people watch it every day. I was sent on a mission..."

So I explained the situation to Konan. Once I finished, I noticed her expression.

"How is that possible?" She asked. I sighed.

"I left the reasoning to the scientists and my dad. I only got to come here because I'm an expert on the show and everything in it." I said. She frowned.

"Why would they send a little girl to do their dirty work?" Konan asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"You weren't listening when I mentioned that part, were you? Or did I forget about that..? Anyway, I was sixteen when I left my world. Something happened on the way here, so now I'm twelve, which sucks." I explained. She nodded slowly.

"Alright. So you have information valuable to Akatsuki." She stated. I smiled.

"Yep. And you guys are my favorite characters, so I'll be glad to tell you guys what to watch out for." I said. Konan glanced at the sky.

"It's late afternoon; if we're lucky we can make it to the base before dark." She observed, then looked back at me and smiled. She stood up and helped me up. I reached down to pick up my backpack, and heaved it on my back.

"This thing is so damn heavy..." I muttered. I glanced at Konan who narrowed her eyes.

"No cursing, you're to young!" She scolded. I gave her my best glare.

"I'm sixteen!" I said irritably. She smirked.

"Not in this world. Let's go now!" I sighed. If Konan was going to start playing mother, that meant bad for me. No cursing. I sighed again. Then a thought crossed my mind.

'What if Sasori died already? Then Tobi, also Obito, would join Akatsuki, and I'd be sunk. He'd surely want to know what I know about him...'

*LINE*

_*Timeskip to Pein's office in the Akatsuki Base, after things were explained*_

"So you know everything?" Pein asked. I nodded.

"Yup. That includes when everyone dies, so I could help you." I said, nodding a bit.

"Even if she can't help, can I still keep her? She's so cute.." Konan looked at me then back at Pein hopefully. Pein sighed.

"We won't be able to risk that she might escape to Konoha and tell them about us. So if she won't help she dies." He stated. Konan's face fell slightly. I glanced around nervously.

"Anything else?" I asked slowly. Pein nodded, then went into some speech about the rules, this and that kind of stuff. When he was done, I nodded boredly and followed Konan out of the room. We began walking down the hall.

"It's getting rather late, so I'll introduce you to everyone and show you around in the morning, okay?" She asked. I nodded, the thought of sleep making me even more worn out than I already was. Eventually, after walking down more halls she stopped at a door and opened it for me. I walked in, then turned to her.

"My room is across the hall two doors down, okay? Let me know if you need anything." Konan said. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight." I said. She patted my head.

"You really are from another world, huh? I still think you're cute. We'll go shopping tomorrow, goodnight!" She shut the door, leaving me in my thoughts. I went and set my backpack on my bed, taking in my surroundings. I noticed the roof looked spotted.

"Stars, huh?" I murmured. The little stars that littered my roof seemed to shine outside their painting.

'How pretty..' I thought. And surprisingly, looking up at those painted stars that night, made me feel as if I was home. I slept soundly under them.

*line*

"Rise and shine!" A voice exclaimed after opening the shades on windows I never noticed before, letting the light flood into the room. I groaned.

"Five more seconds.." I muttered, rolling over. Well it just so happened that I was already on one side of the bed, not the middle. I rolled right off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. I heard giggles and opened my eyes to see Konan standing over me, giggling because I just made an idiot of myself. I scowled at her, untangling myself from the bed sheets and pulling them back on the bed.

"Wasn't that funny." I muttered irritably.

"Yes, it was. Anyway, we've got to go meet the other members now!" She said. I sat on the bed and opened my backpack, hunting for my hairbrush.

"It's not like I don't know them anyway.."

_*Timeskip to when she meets them all, after Konan does introductions*_

"... and this is Kiera." Konan finished with introducing me. I glanced at them all.

"HI!" Someone shouted from behind. I turned around to see a girl my age* I'd never seen before. She had black hair tied in pigtails with white ribbons, and pretty brown eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with the kanji 'love' on it, and red shorts with a bow on the side. She grinned hugely at me and I heard some of the others sigh or groan.

"I'm Jiaxing! Who are you?" She asked. I smiled awkwardly.

"I'm Kiera." I said simply, then cursed myself for sounding stupid. Konan turned and smiled at us.

"Jiaxing, Kiera is a new member, and she's going to be your partner."

"Cool name! So you're my new partner? I'll show you around then!" So before I knew it I was being pulled away by Jiaxing into a random hall. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me.

"Something's odd about you. What is it?" She asked. I sighed.

"I don't think Leader-sama would like the other members to know.." I trailed off. Jiaxing gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I won't tell a soul! We can be best friends!" She grinned again. I smiled and sighed at the same time.

"Okay..." So I told her everything. I had a feeling I could trust her. When I finished she did that closed-eye smile that everyone in _Naruto_ seems to do.

"That's so coooooooool!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"It's cool for me to be here. Weren't you going to show me around?" I asked. Jiaxing's eyes widened.

"Oh I almost forgot! Sorry Kiki! Okeydokey, let's go!" She pumped her fist in the air and skipped off, me trailing behind her pondering my new nickname Kiki. So Jiaxing showed me around then we stopped in a hall.

"This's the hall Konan's room is on. Did she give you a room yet?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, last night she told me her room was.. across from mine two doors down." I said. Jiaxing nodded energetically and went to the door I presumed was mine, and opened it. Sure enough, My backpack sat on my bed. We both walked in and I shut the door behind us. Then she turned to me with a smile on her face and pulled something out of her pocket: a pack of markers.

"Let's make a pretty sign to show your room if you need to find it!" She said, going to the desk in my room and pulling a piece of paper from a drawer. I went to my backpack, opened it then pulled out a little bag.

"Want one?" I asked, opening the little bag and taking one of the little balls out. Jiaxing sat in the chair in front of the desk, then turned her head to me.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a gumball. Kinda like chewy candy you keep in your mouth for a while and chew." I explained. Her eyes lit up at the mention of candy, and I gave one to her. So we chewed gum and made a sign for my door the rest of the morning until Konan called us for lunch, which was ramen. The rest of the day was spent in the company of Jiaxing, teaching her how to play my games and stuff. Yeah, I was _definitely_ going to like it here.

*line*

**So yeah! That's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's longer than the last chapter, which was about 1,500 words, more or less. I just noticed that the first chapter alone has about 100 views! Wow! ^_^ So maybe atleast one review? That'd be awesome, because I'm the kind of person who gets excited when I get like, two reviews.. ^_^"**

**And sorry for the late update, I meant to update sooner, but school's begun for me.. which sucks. Oh, I also put a short profile of Kiera in my own profile, so you can look at it there. BYEE!**

**~Kanjo no Jiyu**


	3. Hahaha! I WIN!

**Here's chapter three! ^_^**

**Thanks to **_**shadet06vocaloid **_**for following, favoriting, and reviewing! ^-^**

**Thanks to **_**sammiwammy the potatonanny**_** for following and favoriting!**  
**^-^**

**Thanks to _deavagirl_ for following and favoriting! ^-^**

**Thanks to _RainoftheDemon _for favoriting! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any video games mentioned/used etc.. And Jiaxing belongs to **_**shadet06vocaloid**_**, who let me use her. ^_^**

* * *

_Chapter III: Hahaha! I WIN!_

(Jiaxing's POV)

_Beep. Beep. BEEEEP!_

I cracked an eye open to look at the alarm clock going off. After a day of playing with my instant friend I'd been pretty tired. I turned off my alarm clock, which read eight o'clock. I yawned, and hopped out of bed to begin the new day. When I finished with everything and stepped out of my room, I saw Kiera leaning against the wall by her room, looking at the weird little thing she called a phone.

"Mornin'!" I said, walking over to her with my signature grin. She looked up from her thingy.

"Oh hi Jiaxing, morning." She smiled then immediately looked back at her phone. I leaned on the wall beside her and looked over her shoulder.

"What'cha doing?" I asked. She was reading something weird.

"It's called creepy pasta." She said. I frowned.

"Why would someone call a story or whatever 'creepy pasta'? Weird." Kiera giggled.

"Heh, yeah I have _no_ idea why it's called creepy pasta, come to think of it. Here, let me get my laptop and we can read it better. Be right back." She disappeared into her room and I waited patiently outside. She came out with a little bag.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit!" Kiera said, pointing her thumb behind her. I grinned.

"Can I do your hair first?" I asked. She sighed.

"I guess. What're you going to do in up in?" She asked. I ran back to my room and seized my brush and a white ribbon from my dresser and went back out.

"Side ponytail! They're so cute!" I said cheerily. Kiera reluctantly let me fix her hair. When I finished, I ran and put my brush back then went and pulled her down the hall.

_==Timeskip to living room area after breakfast was eaten==_

Konan, Kiera and I were sitting on the couch and Kiera had her laptop in her lap while Konan was talking her ear off about shopping or whatever. I wasn't listening, I was reading the creepy pasta stuff over Kiera's shoulder. Deidara and Sasori were probably training, like they usually did. Itachi and Kisame were sent on a mission early, or so Konan said. Kakuzu was off counting his money someplace, so that left Hidan to annoy us. When he walked into the living room I heaved a big sigh.

"So you're the new bitch, huh?" He asked Kiera. Konan shot him a glare, and I did too.

"The name's Kiera, in case you were feeling deaf when Konan introduced me yesterday." She retorted coolly.

"Whatever. I don't f***ing care." Hidan muttered, sitting down in an easy chair. Kiera got an evil look on her face.

"You don't care, do you? What if I told you you suck?" She asked.

'WHAT THE HECK IS SHE THINKING HIDAN'S GONNA SACRIFICE HER TO HIS JASHIN!' I yelled in my mind.

"I do not f***ing suck bitch!" He shouted. Kiera laughed.

"You do suck... at videogames!" She said, laughing more. Hidan stood up and pointed at her.

"I bet I could f***ing beat you at anything, bitch!" he yelled. The way he did it was hilarious, and it sent Konan and I into giggle fits.

"Let's see then! You play me, and if you lose, you can NEVER call me bitch again-" -que the disaproving look from Konan- "- and you have to call me Kiera." Hidan thought a minute.

"Fine, but I f***ing wanna know what's in it for me?" He asked, smirking. Kiera shrugged.

"I'm so confident, I'll bet anything you want from me. _THAT'S _how sure I am you'll lose." She said. His smirk grew.

"You've got a deal."

* * *

Kiera just finished setting up her 'PS3' and handed a controller to Hidan, who took it warily.

"What the f*** is this?" He asked. Kiera snickered and put a disc into the PS3.

"It's your controller dimwit. Y'know, you use it to play?" She grabbed a booklet sitting next to the console and chucked it at Hidan.

"Read the controls while I set up the game." She said, and Hidan followed her directions, giving the book odd looks.

"Done! So, you get how to play?" Kiera finished up with the game and I realised it was her game of _Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. _

'What is she thinking, her secret will be figured out in an instant!' I thought, casting a worried look to Hidan who sat on the floor next to Kiera.

"Why the f*** are we on the f***ing game thing?" He asked. Kiera chose to fight with Shikamaru, and Hidan slowly scrolled over the characters.

"Because I'm a creepy stalker and I make games of you, so watch out!" She cheered. Hidan sweatdropped.

"You're one insane bitch, I'll give you that. Which f***ing person am I supposed to choose?" He asked, and Kiera deadpanned.

"Any character, moron. Though if I were you I'd choose myself." Hidan took her 'advice' and chose himself, Kiera selected a stage, and the battle began.

'I guess her believed her about the creepy stalker part.. yeah, he probably would, he's a dummy that way...' I thought. Kiera was kicking his butt, and Hidan was cussing her out because all he figured out to do was run around and throw weapons. She ended up beating him, in the end using her 'Ultimate Jutsu'.

"I WIN!" She shouted. Hidan started cursing at the game.

"I demand a f***ing rematch!" He yelled, and Konan burst out llaughing at him.

"What's going on, un?" Silence in the room. Everyone turned to see Deidara standing in the doorway.

"Um.. playing?" Kiera offered. I erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Playing what, un?" Deidara asked. Kiera snatched the controller from Hidan's hands and held it up.

"Wanna try?" She asked. Deidara looked at the controller skeptically.

"Actually, Kiera, don't we have to go shopping for you?" Konan asked. Kiera sighed.

"Awww... Maybe next time then?" She looked hopefully at Deidara and he shrugged. Hidan was still fuming a bit, after all he was beat by a girl.

"Can I play with him?" I asked. The game was still a bit confusing for me and I wanted to get better, though I couldn't be myself. Kiera said that I wasn't in the 'manga and anime' of Naruto so I wasn't put in any of the games either. A bit weird, but understandable.

"Sure, just be careful with it!" Kiera said when Konan was ushering her out of the room.

* * *

(Timeskip after shopping, Kiera's POV)

When me and Konan got back from shopping, She helped me take my bags to my room. The backs were kinda heavy, so I heaved then up onto my bed.

"So how are you liking it here?" Konan asked. I giggled.

"It's.. a bit more hectic than I expected, but it's cool here. I know probably thousands of other people from my world Imagine this, coming here. That's why the portals in my world were kept secret..." I trailed off, finishing my sentence in my head.

"Because all the others would want to go. Fans of us." She finished off my sentence out loud as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, but everyone was super careful to keep all this a secret. I guess I'm kind of lucky I got to go at all, maybe they thought I'd play dumb like I didn't know anything. After all, there's a specific storyline to this place, and I was told not to tamper with it. But you guys are my favorites, so I'm not letting you die." I said. Konan looked at me questioningly.

"We die? How?" She asked. I looked at the floor.

"Um.. It's complicated?" That came out like a question instead of a statement. Konan nodded though.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She answered.

'Holy crap I forgot about Sasori.' I thought. Sasori was still alive, I saw him when Konan and i got back from the store. However, I needed to know when he and Deidara would go on the mission.

"When will Deidara and Sasori go get Gaara?" I asked. Konan gave me a surprised look.

"I shouldn't be surprised you know about that. Deidara and Sasori will be leaving to fetch the two-tails in three weeks." I nodded.

'Three weeks won't be enough time to learn any decent ninja moves to help them stay safe! What should I do..' Thoughts were speeding in when that glimmer of hope crossed my mind.

'Jiaxing.'

* * *

**OMG I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm such a lazy person but school is here so I can't do much either way. Still, I hope you liked the chapter!**

_**shout-out to shadet: So yeah! Jiaxing is going to play a big part! :D I hope I did her POV well!**_

**BTW, I noticed something. Nearly 300 people have viewed my story! Wow! I only have two chapters(not counting this one) so that's big! I'll try to update sooner too, but I am busy, so I dunno ._.**

**Please review, tell me your thoughts! I love reviews! :D**

**-**_**Kanjo no Jiyu**_


	4. Time

**Here is chapter four! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any videogames mentioned/used, or Jiaxing. She belongs to **_**shadet06vocaloid**_** who let me use her.**

**(^^)**

_Chapter IV: Time_

(? POV)

"Do you suppose she's alright?" A woman asks, concern laced in her voice.

"Of course. She can take whatever we choose to throw at her." Another voice, this time male, answers.

"But what if.. What if she dies in it? What if you simulating it causes her death?" The woman challenges. However, the man chuckles unconvinced.

"She should be fine. Stop worrying so much S-" The man got cut off by an alarm sounding from the keeping room. Both man and woman began running toward the sound, and I was left in the hall alone. I still hadn't obtained all the information I required.

"There's always next time. They're going down for what they're doing to her."

* * *

(Kiera's POV, week from chap 3)

"Aww, c'mon Kiki, it'd be fun!" I was randomly walking down hallways in my new home, trying to memorize it. Though Jiaxing bothering me wasn't helping any.

"Jiaxing, do you sense any chakra in me?" I asked. She paused, tapped her chin a couple of times, and nodded.

"Yep, it's a small amount though. Which is precisely _why_ we should do some training!" She exclaimed.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked, though I heard her perfectly I did that to annoy people.

"You should train with me! Reason one: you need to protect yourself. Two: You may have a hidden chakra source! And three... It'll keep us both occupied!" I had to admit, Jiaxing gave some pretty good reasons, though I could counter them.

"C'mon Jiaxing, if I got bored I could just go and call Hidan a pansy and challenge him to a video game. Nor do I need to protect myself, after all I've got all of you guys.. Right? I'm valuable info so I need to be protected.. right?" I became unsure of myself. After all, Jiaxing could just be _pretending_ to be my friend. After all, she knows a lot about my game stuff. But I was pretty sure Jiaxing was my friend.

"Right... but what if there's a time when no one's there? What then?" Outsmarted again. I sighed.

"Okay, but I can't promise I'll be any good."

(Timeskip to outside)

"This is my favorite spot to train!" Jiaxing said, bounding into a clearing that was a very generous size.

"Okaayyy.. What first?" I was standing there awkwardly, Jiaxing fawning over the scenery. I have to say, it was pretty with the wildflowers. Jiaxing taught me how to focus my chakra. However, both of us were surprised a little that focusing my chakra didn't work. I tried and tried, but it was like I had no chakra at all. Finally we took a break.

"So.. Why'd your dad choose you for that 'mission' anyway?" Jiaxing asked.

"I'm an expert on the anime. I mean, I know everything about it." I replied.

'Annnd I have doting parents.' I added in my head.

"What was your mission originally?" Jiaxing asked. I felt as though I was being interviewed.

"Well, I was _supposed_ to just collect information about this world, but I figure since no one from my world is watching me here, why not have a little fun?" I smirked and shrugged. I did feel as if there was something watching me after I said that. Jiaxing nodded thoughtfully.

'Damn, I probably just jinxed myself. Oh well.' I thought.

"Okay, break time's over!" Jiaxing jumped up. I rolled my eyes but followed her. In all, that day I managed to get a tiny grip on my chakra. I derived two possible solutions from this:

A. Fanfictions exaggerate the time it takes for training.

Or..

B. There was something wrong with _me._

As I lay in bed that night, I was beginning to think there was something wrong with _me.._

* * *

**I dunno about you, but I found this chapter confusing. Ha, a writer finding her own works confusing! I'm such a weirdo. Yeah and it's like the shortest chapter.**

**Anyway(I forgot this at the beginning PLEASE DON'T KILL ME),**  
**BIG THANKS to 'Guest' who reviewed. I EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA appreciate it!**

**BTW: I, sadly am sick. Terrible because whenever I get sick I can't really talk, my throat hurts so much. So that's why I'm updating an annoyingly short chapter! :D**  
**BUT- I am very glad I won't get sick on Halloween(hopefully *knocks on wood*) so I can GET CANDY! :D I'm so evil..**

**Happy Halloween to you all! ^_^**

**Annnd please review! ^_^**

**-Kanjo no Jiyu**


End file.
